The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists/Items
This page lists all the items (consumables, weapons, gear and badges) appearing in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Consumables *'Farty Pops' - increases mana by 50% *'Burrito' - increases mana by 50% *'Whoopie-Whoppie Burger' - increases mana to maximum level *'Old Christmas Turkey' - increases mana to maximum level *'Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks' - increases health by 25% *'Harriet-Boes' - increases health by 25% *'Fartleys Jelly Cubes' - increases health by 50% *'Mountain Spew' - increases health by 50% *'Irn Poo' - increases health to maximum level *'Gobble N' Fart Burger' - increases health and mana to maximum level (Black Foot Gang only) *'Fish' - increases health and mana to maximum level (Nordics only) *'Tricky Treats' - increases entire party's health by 30% *'Coffeeland's finest dark roast coffee' - boosts speed for three turns *'Weight gain powder' - boosts power for three turns Weapons *'Basketball' - a conventional weapon that can be lobbed at foes, or kicked at them if bruised toes don't bother you. It is available from level 6 onwards. *'Bass cannon' - Patrick McCrae's default weapon. It rattles the bones of all foes on screen by blasting a heavy bassline. *'Blair Cameron's tattoo ray gun' - a powerful ranged weapon, acquired at one point late in the game when Blair Cameron modifies a tattoo gun wielded by the conformists into a ray gun. Due to its high stats, it is available from level 25 onwards. *'Brass knuckles' - a purchasable weapon, available from level 2 onwards. *'Broken bottle' - Bjørn Henriksen's default weapon. More occasionally appear on the streets from level 5 onwards. *'C++ programming book' - found in Edvard Andersson's bedroom. Despite not being very powerful, it increases defence and sometimes causes bleeding by giving enemies paper cuts. *'Caleb McKinnon's melted cheese gun' - Caleb McKinnon's default weapon. It fires hot melted cheese at foes, causing burn damage. *'Chainsaw' - a purchasable weapon, which can be used to rip enemies to shreds from level 20 and beyond. *'Cheese cutter' - can either be purchased or found in Morten Larsen's kitchen. It is usable from level 9 onwards. *'Daniel May's katana' - a weapon that can be purchased from Daniel May after you complete a side objective of finding his Magical Girl Muni-Chan figures. It is available from level 8 onwards. *'Edvard's crutch' - Edvard Andersson's default weapon. It is the weakest weapon in the game but it vastly increases guard effectiveness. It can only be used by Edvard. *'Eesti knives' - powerful weapons taken from Maarjo Mägi following a boss battle. *'Fart Cannon' - found in David Marshall's bedroom. It is a rather powerful weapon, available from level 17 onwards. *'Fishing rod' - Morten Larsen's default weapon. It deals the heaviest damage in various special attacks, and it is one of the few weapons that has additional functionality when not engaged in combat. *'Golf club' - found in Harry Smith's basement. It is fairly powerful, available from level 8 and beyond. *'Harpoon' - Svörfuður Hilmarsson's default weapon after he gathers supplies from his house. It is usable from level 10 onwards. *'Harry Smith 2015 Blaster' *'HSW-101' *'Javelin' - Alan Ross' default weapon. It is rather powerful for a weapon that is available from the beginning of the game. *'Kitchen knife' - versions with different stats are found in various locations. Stronger ones are usable when a high level is reached. *'Old fence panel' - found in Harry Smith's garden. It takes out lots of health from an enemy, particularly due to rusty nails sticking out of it. The old fence panel is available fron level 12 onwards. *'Pencils' - ranged projectiles that are cheap to buy, available from level 2 onwards. They occasionally appear on the streets from level 5 onwards. *'Poisonous government injections' - ranged projectiles that poison enemies, causing status effects. They are available from level 16 onwards. *'Pukezooka' - a model of Vera Bernard-Smith that fires vomit at foes, grossing them out. It is available from level 10 onwards. *'PPIAA-001' - the most powerful weapon in the game. It is very expensive to purchase and available from level 28 onwards. *'R.O.B. Stack-Up bricks' - ranged projectiles that can be purchased from Katsuhiro Miyamoto, who is seen wandering in present day Colham from level 10 onwards. Their inclusion in the game is a reference to the episode Harry Smith's Summer Camp. *'Rubber centipede' - can be purchased or found in James Smith's bedroom. It deals damage by being stretched and released, though it is a weak weapon that is available from the beginning of the game. *'Ruler and rubber' - a weak weapon that deals damage by pinging the rubber off the ruler. You can play this classic childhood trick from the start of the game. *'Rusty fork' - found in Harry Smith's basement. Can be used from the start of the game. *'Shamshir' - a very powerful, purchasable weapon. It is available to buy from level 22 onwards. *'Shurikens' - purchasable ranged projectiles that deal lots of damage, available from level 24 onwards. *'Ski poles' - found in Morten Larsen's shed. As one of the weaker weapons, they are available from the beginning of the game. *'Smelly drainpipe' - a secret weapon found amongst the bushes in Harry Smith's garden. It reeks so much it grosses out opponents it damages, reducing their abilities. Liam Smith drops it there from level 15 onwards. *'Snow shovel' - found in Morten Larsen's shed. It can only be obtained by Morten reeling it down from a high shelf with his fishing rod, and it is usable from level 12 onwards. *'Suomi axe' - a strong weapon taken from Ärnesti Jukanpoika following a boss battle. *'Super Pot Noodle horn of loudness' - blowing this horn makes a deafening noise that eliminates foes and can be heard from 50 miles away. It is purchasable from level 18 onwards. *'TV ariel' - can be stolen from Dominic Bray's rooftop from level 18 onwards. It deals heavy shock damage. *'Windypants 9001.5' - a miniature version of the Windypants 9001 constructed by Blair when level 6 is reached. The character using the weapon can fart at it to break the blades off, which fly at enemies before an attached cord affixes the blades back on for future use. Single use weapons *'Fart balloon' - a balloon the character in play farts into and throws at enemies. It bursts on impact, releasing the gas and grossing out all opponents. Credit to David Marshall for the idea. *'Pepper spray' - stuns all enemies for one turn. Can only be used once per battle and does not work against emojis. *'Rotten cod' - can be thrown at a single enemy, dealing damage as well as grossing them out. Can only be used by the Nordics. *'Stinky nappy' - usually stolen from James Smith, these disgusting nappies can be thrown at a single opponent, grossing them out and depleting a little bit of their health. Can only be used by The Black Foot Gang. *'Surströmming' - a rare, potent weapon which can deal damage to one enemy it is thrown at, and grosses out all opponents. Can only be used by the Nordics. Gear Headwear *'Back-to-front cap' *'Badass sweatband' *'Beanie hat' *'Beats by Dr Devil headphones' *'Bicycle helmet' *'Gas mask' *'Ushanka' *'Viking helmet' Eyewear *'Classy monocle' *'Edvard's spare glasses' *'Safety goggles' Gloves *'Carpal tunnel gloves' *'Fingerless gloves' *'Goalie gloves' *'Woolly gloves' Shoes *'Beach bum flip flops' *'Chav trainers' *'Formal shoes' *'Padded boots' *'Padded shoes' *'Painful plimsoles' *'School shoes' *'Viking boots' Badges *'Berserker Badge' - vastly increases power but reduces defence *'Caffeinated Badge' - vastly increases speed for five turns, but faint afterwards *'Dare Badge' - deal more powerful attacks when low on health *'Earthed Badge' - take less damage from shock attacks *'Euphoria Badge' - get an ability raising boost of euphoria after dealing a perfect special attack. *'Fartypants Badge' - increases the power of fart-based special attacks. Cannot be used on characters who don't fart during special attacks. *'Fatty Fairy Badge' - gives fairy wings that raise speed *'Fire Resistant Badge' - take less damage from fire attacks *'Greed Badge' - get twice the benefit from consumables *'Kamikaze Badge' - vastly increases power for five turns, but faint afterwards *'Medicated Badge' - restores 5% of health every turn *'Money Scum Badge' - get more money after winning a battle *'Pyromania Badge' - increases power of fire attacks used by the wearer *'Safety Badge' - increases defence when low on health *'Thermal Badge' - take less damage from ice attacks Achievements Many achievements can be unlocked in the game, and earning each one on the Wii U version will unlock a stamp. *'Always got one more thing to do' - stare at the title screen for five minutes *'Baby steps' - upgrade all the characters to level 3 *'Binned Together' - defeat The Binbag Crew in Queen Narciss' Castle *'Calorie incinerator' - defeat all the fat conformists in Superfat *'Chavs on Skachat' - send the Town bin Fart chavs to Skachat *'Daredevil' - defeat a boss when both characters in play have less than 20% of their health left *'Elitist' - upgrade all the characters to level 30 *'Fart Warrior' - defeat a boss using fart attacks only *'Fat Mart wouldn't be proud...' - summon Jason Van Dyke *'Feel the euphoria' - rescue Patrick McCrae from future Anjuna-on-Beats *'Get changed! NOW!' - change a character's gear *'Gettin' retro' - buy R.O.B. Stack-Up bricks from Katsuhiro Miyamoto *'Hardcore gamer' - win the battle against the conformists that took over future Edvard's Gamerton hideout *'Harry's a geek!' - win a battle when Harry Smith is equipped with Edvard's spare glasses and the C++ programming book *'Hero of Volcanus' - complete the game on any difficulty *'Kawaii desu ne!' - summon Daniel May *'Leave my cousins alone!' - defeat Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi in the first boss battle involving them *'Making the grade' - upgrade all the characters to level 15 *'Master attacker' - knock out more than a quarter of a boss' health with one attack *'Master defender' - block 100 attacks *'No Bins, No Binbags' - defeat The Binbag Crew in Town bin Fart *'No, we're going in the RustBucket 2000!' - summon Liam Smith *'Nonconformist' - defeat the first wave of conformists at the beginning of the game *'Norwegian rebel' - perform 25 perfect special attacks with Morten's fishing rod *'Oblivious to fear' - explore a dangerous area with Svörfuður *'Phew, just made it!' - win a turn-limited battle on the last turn allowed *'Professional' - upgrade all the characters to level 22 *'Stinky nappy poo poo baby' - throw ten stinky nappies *'The final blow' - defeat an enemy with a character's most powerful special attack *'The horror, THE HORROR!' - find out about Queen Narciss' schemes *'Wave Master' - unlock all tracks on the sound test *'Weapon proficiency' - defeat 100 enemies with any weapon *'What is this freakshow?' - defeat an emoji *'WICKED!' - summon Jack Jackson and Matthew Rice *'Ärnesti Häivy'd' - defeat Ärnesti Jukanpoika in both boss battles involving him Category:Video games